Lying Wolf
by salsa3344
Summary: Ms. Morrell spends all day with her students. It's time for her to find a "friend". This story is intended for mature Emaya readers! ;) I'm adding Maya's name so that when you filter with Emily/Maya the story will pop up! But Maya is NOT in this story.
1. One Night Stand

"**Lying Wolf****"**

**Bianca Lawson has been in so many shows as some rather memorable characters. **

**On Teen Wolf, I think Ms. Morrell should have more air time. And I think Marin needs to have sex.**

**But with whom…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: One Night Stand **

**Marin POV**

_As the guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High School in Beacon County California I definitely have my work cut out for me with all these hormonal teenagers, especially the supernatural hormonal teenagers. _

_Well anyway, I've finally escorted the last one from my office bidding them good day on an unseasonably warm Friday afternoon. I walk back to my desk sitting down with pencil in hand tapping the eraser end against my students' folders in rhythm to the tick tock of the clock. The big hand seems to be taking forever and a day to click onto the seven for a two thirty-five dismissal but still I sit tapping and waiting. Until finally the sound I've been waiting to hear all afternoon blares throughout the school. I'm free! There's no full moon to interrupt my weekend plans so it looks like it'll be just me and…_

_I grab my personal belongings and some work to do at home. I check my office one last time to make sure everything is in order before I leave for my mostly self-healing weekend. My hand wraps around the door handle clicking it open. I walk out the door pulling it closed behind me when I hear…_

"Marin! Ms. Morrell!"

_What the fuck already! I was so close to freedom! What could possibly be so important that I need to be here another minute!_

I turn around to face the voice calling my name, "Yes, Vice Principal Harmon, what, can I do for you?"

_Nothing I hope._

"I see you're already going home."

"Well, it is the weekend."

"That it is but I'm guessing you're forgetting about the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, it was emailed to you this morning. It'll be quick I promise," he says walking away.

_I lean back against my door. Fuck! I never check my emails on Friday mornings for just this reason! Damn it!_

"Ms. Morrell, everything alright," Scott asks as he passes me by.

"Yes Scott, I just remembered about a meeting I have to get to."

"A meeting? On a Friday? That sucks."

"Yes it does Scott, yes it does."

"Well at least you don't have to babysit me and Derek this weekend since there's no full moon tonight."

"True. But I wouldn't call it babysitting. I would call it protecting."

"And you're the best at it Ms. Morrell. Have a great weekend when they let you out!"

"Thanks," I call back but then whisper under my breath, "Just please don't get angry Scott so you can stay human…"

_At three o'clock the meeting begins and after an hour it's finally over. I'm not even sure what we were talking about. But I don't want to stick around to discuss it either so I discreetly sneak out to the parking lot. It's pretty empty by now, just other faculty members who I desperately want to flee from. _

_A half hour later I'm home kicking off my shoes and putting my things in my office. But as I look out the window I decide it's too beautiful to stay home alone so I run up the stairs slink out of my clothes, shower and redress into proper adult evening attire. I choose to wear something attention getting as I have every intention of getting laid tonight!_

_I slip into a snug black dress, above mid-thigh with a V-neck trying to enhance the cleavage from my push up bra, being held up by thick, off the shoulder straps. I check the full length mirror and decide my panty lines are taking away from the beauty of the outfit so I slip them off. There, I smooth the dress down and no longer do I see a boring attired guidance counselor. I finish up my makeup with darkened mascara, lip gloss, adding some long waves to my pin straight hair._

_I put on my fuck me black heels, grab a black handbag and off to the fanciest bar in the business district of Beacon Hills County I go…_

_When I walk in, heads definitely turn, even those that are already with someone but I don't care. I'm here for one reason and one reason only…to satisfy my carnal needs and it's about time…_

_I place my handbag on the bar and lift myself onto the high leather stool. It's all very swanky with its black and platinum design. I order a vodka tonic. I sit. I drink. I wait._

_The dinner area is packed with couples while I sit at the bar by myself smiling, drinking and making small talk with whomever sits near me. I order another drink thinking there are slim pickings here. I was really hoping to get drunk and fuck. I smile to myself as I take another sip, a rather big sip, needing the vodka goggles to blur my choices! _

I tap my empty glass on the bar to get the bartender's attention when I hear, "Excuse me is this seat taken?"

_And all I can think is, these vodka goggles better be working!_

"No, please help yourself," I say as I look up at this voice.

_My lips part slightly as my heart beats a bit more rapidly. Fuck, these vodka goggles are amazing! But it's not the vodka at all. I close my eyes so I can refocus and when I open them again it's the same image of absolute perfection... _

_The bartender, a handsome man, possibly a last ditch alternative, pours my drink._

"I'll have what she's having."

"Vodka tonic it is," he says pouring another glass.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Hmm?"

"That I'm drinking what you're drinking."

"No, not at all, sorry, this will be my third. Maybe I should have some water while you catch up."

"How 'bout you drink that and I'll catch up to you," she raises a well-manicured brow.

_We clink glasses and each take a sip._

"Hi, I'm Marin."

"Marin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Emily."

_She's wearing a thin strap dress with a white bodice and black from just under her breasts to barely covering her tight ass! It's a scoop neck and there is quite a bit to be scooped! She has gorgeous wavy black hair down to the middle of her back. Her skin tone is a soft caramel that goes perfectly with my toffeeness. Her eyes are almond shaped and her lips, her lips look delicious…_

_Her legs are as long as the night is dark and her smile is as bright as the stars in the sky at which point I shake my head out of fantasy land…_

"I'm guessing a beautiful woman like you is waiting to meet someone," she says coyly.

"I'm here by myself or at least I **was** here by myself," I retort just as coyly.

_We raise our glasses to each other and sip while not breaking eye contact. _

"So how many more of those did you say I need to drink to catch up to you?" she asks sounding rather seductive.

"Just two."

"Well I better be careful then because if I drink it too fast I might end up losing my inhibitions."

"You know what?" I narrow an eye at her.

"No, what?" she smiles flirtingly.

"Lose them."

"This is the first time I've ever been in this place," she chuckles changing the conversation's direction.

"Seriously?" I momentarily wonder why such an exotic beauty is here alone and talking to me.

"Yes, I'm serious. I'm not real big on bars either to be honest. But I just moved here and I kind of wanted to check the place out," she replies, shaking her head with her hair practically inviting me to…

"And what do you think so far?" I ask with my bottom lip touching the rim of my glass.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she tosses the last of her drink down her throat.

_I think I'm going to like you liking it here._

"So Marin, what do you do for a living?" She redirects the conversation again.

"Oh, let's not do that. Let's just drink and _fuck_…drink."

"Well okay then," she smiles while eye sexing me.

_We chat for some time while she catches up to me being careful not to give away too much detail about each other. But when you drink, you must go or make up excuses to go…_

I slide off my stool and say, "I'm going to the ladies room."

"Don't be too long."

"Why don't you come with me so you can make sure I don't take too long," my eyelashes paint her body all the way down and all the way up.

_I arrive at the powder room which is carpeted and very clean. I check under the stalls. No one's in here. She opens the door behind me and when she closes it, I push her against it, locking us in._

_She lets out a surprised "huh!"_

"I think we both know what's going to happen next," I purr.

"I was hoping…"

I shush her with my index finger, "Shhh, kiss me…"

_Our bodies rub against each other's. Our lips seal against each other's. Our tongues play against each other's. The sensuousness of the kiss turns erotic as our nipples rise through our cocktail dresses and my pussy begins to throb…_

_My fingers slowly lift her dress up her thighs. No resistance. That's a good sign. My fingers stroke her dampened panties confirming the extent of her excitement as well. _

"Are we really going to do this here?" she says disbelievingly as my breath wisps against her strong feminine neck.

"We don't have too," I say as my lips brush against her with each syllable spoken.

"Then let's get the hell out of here so you can fuck me properly."

_I freeze. _

I remove my lips from her neck capturing her gaze with mine, "Lead the way…"

_She unlocks the door of her two-story home. We fall into the front foyer giggling from our partially inebriated state. We throw our heels aside while helping to balance one another. The door locks and the kisses begin their ascent to her bedroom…_

"I've never done this before," she says between kisses.

"Sure you haven't," I challenge between kisses.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't even know you. But I want to…know you…all of you…"

"Mmm, this way," she ushers me down the hallway toward the bedroom.

_I allow myself to be led into her room and over to her bed. I thought it might feel uncomfortable to be here with such an exotic woman, a stranger, who wants to have sex with me as badly as I want to have sex with her. But it actually feels right…_

_Our lips stay kissing each other all over our faces as I back her into the footboard of her bed. She grips the elegant casting bracing her body for the pleasure I am about to give her…_

"I fucking want you."

"I know," I say making her mouth drop and her eyes widen.

"Do you do this often?" she asks while I tug her dress slowly up to her waist.

"Not often enough," I say looking at the rest of her dress that desperately needs to come off.

_I slide it over her belly over her breasts and she instinctively releases the bed to raise her arms over her head so I can remove the rest of her dress. And there she is…bra, moist panties, securing herself once again to the bed casting waiting, waiting for me to have her…_

Still clothed, I press my body against her, rising up so my lips are sweeping against her ear whispering, "Mmm, I'm going to lick every inch of your sexiness."

_I can feel her shudder as I lick with my soft moist tongue from her earlobe to her neck. Her body trembles from nervousness but why? Has she never been with a woman before? I cup her face with one hand while caressing it gently with the other pushing her hair to the side, tucking it behind her ear._

_I sneak up on my toes kissing the spot on her face where her hair was covering. I kiss up to her temple to her forehead, slowly kissing down around her left eye to her cheek. I move close to her mouth, but then move away, kissing back along her jawbone to the spot just below her ear. There I stay gently kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling that very sensitive spot, and based on her whimpering reaction, I can tell she has fallen under my mystical spell..._

**Emily POV**

_She's perfect, from her beautiful brown eyes to her full sexy mouth to her feminine curves to her smooth light brown skin. The way she looks at me makes me feel so desirous. I don't know anyone who has ever made me feel so wanted. I actually can't even remember ever being this turned on before. My whole body felt like it was melting when Marin nibbled below my ear, and when she whispered that she wanted to lick every inch of me, I nearly came without her even touching me. I've never been more attracted to anyone, man or woman, than I am right now._

"Mmm, you are so sexy," she whispers with a smile, her hands skim down to the sides of my breasts as she continues to kiss me on the cheek and below the ear.

_Her delicate hands caress around my back, unclasping my bra, making me stiffen up just a bit. But Marin knows how to loosen me up as her lips quickly drift over mine kissing me deeply passionately with her tongue slipping, unobstructed into my mouth. My moaning escalates while my breathing rages as she lets the bra slide down my shoulders and onto the floor!_

_This kiss was even more intense than the first kiss. Her tongue was everywhere in my mouth, and at that point my body was responding to every touch, as if tiny lightning bolts shocked right through me! I realize it was never this intense when I was intimate with a man or another woman! I feel more alive than I've ever felt in years as the touch of this woman has shifted my libido into hyper drive!_

**Marin POV**

_I smile because I can feel her responsiveness and her relaxing with every kiss and every touch. Pulling back from the kiss, I lean into her cuddling the top of her left breast with my lips. Her flesh cupped in my hand, I look at her erectness, and can't resist whispering, _"Beautiful,"_ before gently sucking her nipple. She expands with every lick and pull. My other hand sneaks down to cup her pussy feeling how soaked she is from my touch. Those panties need to come off. While my mouth assaults her breasts, my fingers slip under her waist band yanking them under her ass pushing them down letting her rock her knees back and forth to force them off of her. She steps out of them as I pull away guiding her to climb onto the bed. _

_She's on her knees as I slip out of my dress and my bra ready to have her! My mouth resumes its place surrounding her nipple as she lies down leaning against her elbows but I push her gently backwards, my lips never detaching from her flesh. My tongue swirls around and around eliciting shivers of delight in Emily. She squeezes her thighs together, her pussy throbbing and threatening to release into a collection of orgasms! _

_I suck hard on her nipple, drawing more and more of her breast into my mouth, I know it feels so good to her because she wraps her arms around me moaning, _"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck me!_" I, _"Mmm,"_ as I finally pull away from her nipple, my mouth making a loud smacking sound, leaving a slight mark on her breast!_

I hover over her. I look with lustful eyes into hers and say, "Beg me to lick your pussy." As I wait for her to beg, I lower myself against her body kissing between her breasts lower and lower...

"Oh my god yes, please yes! I want you to lick me! Please Marin lick my fucking pussy!" she moans breathlessly.

"_That's my girl," I kneel between her legs so I can look at her whole fucking erotic body. With a sexy smile, I slowly kiss my way up the inside of her thighs, first on one side, then the other. My face inches closer and closer to her wet wonderful pussy, sliding my hands up the outsides of her legs until my hands surround her ass pushing her closer to my face, inhaling her sexually excited scent!_

_Emily desperately wants to cum and when she sees my tongue moving right up to her pussy, she sighs loudly, dropping her head back onto her pillows anticipating another colorful orgasmic performance! I delay fractions of a second catching her off guard when I dive into the wettest pussy I've ever tasted! Her juices drip down my chin but I don't let that stop me from flattening my tongue and licking all around her folds and her thin pussy lips and the entrance to her love hole, purposefully avoiding her clit._

_I can hear the moans and grunts from above which push me on. My tongue darts in and out of her hole until my fingers have lubed up enough to slip against her squishy walls, searching and finding her g-spot. Emily's body thrusts forward when I hit it so I curl my fingers performing the 'come here' motion until she cums here! _

_My mouth clamps over her sensitive clit sucking and licking and sucking sending her past the point of no return! Her pleasure ripples through her body sending a jolt of heaven through her soul as she screams, "Oooooohhhhhhhh Fuuuuucccckkkk!" She wails as her whole body goes ridged and her pussy spasms, intensifying her orgasm overwhelming and out of control!_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I've never been fucked like that before!"

"Oh baby, we're just getting started."

_I hop between her legs matching my pussy to hers rubbing together, swirling and bouncing and slamming against her. I grab her leg over my shoulder holding on tight for balance and leverage so I can dig and dig into her swollen bare pussy! She howls and writhes beneath me as I feel myself ready to cum, combining our juices for the perfect one night fuck!_

_I fall on top of her still rubbing against her, our mouths open wide kissing all over each other!_

"I want to taste you," she says, against my lips.

"You want to taste me? Then you will."

_I get on my knees straddling her face. I lower my soaking pussy onto her mouth and she licks and she sucks and she darts with her tongue. And I thrust and I settle onto her face grasping the head board as her licks and her sucks send me over the edge! She slaps my ass grabbing my flesh pushing me into her face needing to be deeper in my pussy!_

_I_,"uh uh uh"_ and I, _"ah ah ah"_ as I grind myself into her mouth. Her fingertips rub circles on my clit faster and harder and faster and harder til my legs tighten and my juices pour onto her face!_

_She licks and licks and licks me clean. _

_I scoot backwards on my knees and topple over her... _

"Amazing. Just amazing," I say.

"I could fuck you every day," she says.

"Hmm….I just might let you."

_Our lips collapse over each other's as we taste ourselves upon our lover's lips. Our kisses last well into the night until we pass out on each other's naked bodies exhausted from fucking a stranger…_

**Monday morning at Beacon Hills High…**

"Ms. Morrell?"

I stop to peer over my shoulder, "Yes, Vice Principal Harmon."

"Can you come in the main office for a moment?"

_I sigh, always being taken away from my work or from leaving for the day but I turn around, walking towards the main office._

"Ms. Morrell, I would like you to meet the new interim principal of Beacon Hills High."

He turns the knob of the principal's office door, "Excuse me, Ms. Fields do you have a moment to meet one of our most valued faculty members from the guidance department?"

"Please come in."

_She gets up to greet me as I walk into her office but her pant leg gets caught on the corner of the desk so she's looking down when I enter. _

"Ms. Morrell this is our new interim principal Ms. Fields. I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted," he closes the door as he exits.

_As she unsnags her pants she looks up. _

"Marin?"

"Emily?"

_Her eyes glow red…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued….**

_**But only if you want me to…**_

_**Emily is an Alpha in life…**_

_**Marin is an Alpha in the bedroom… **_


	2. Emily, Ms Fields, an Alpha?

"**Lying Wolf****"**

**This update is for EmayaFan18 who celebrated a birthday on Monday, October 6****th****. I know it's a little late but Happy Birthday EF18! I hope you had an amazing day and I hope you enjoy your personally dedicated update! salsa3344 ;)**

**I guess I have some explaining to do. I took for granted that since Bianca was in Teen Wolf that you would watch. Sorry about that! **

**I will tell you more about Ms. Morrell but she's still relatively a mystery to us. And Emily isn't on the show obviously. She is a newly created character so I don't know that much about her. I guess I'll be learning about her as we go too.**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He turns the knob of the Principal's Office door, "Excuse me, Ms. Fields do you have a moment to meet one of our most valued faculty members from the guidance department?"

"Please come in."

_She gets up to greet me as I walk into her office but her pant leg gets caught on the corner of the desk so she's looking down when I enter. _

"Ms. Morrell this is our new Interim Principal Ms. Fields. I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted," he closes the door as he exits.

_As she unsnags her pants she looks up. _

"Marin?"

"Emily?"

_Her eyes glow red…_

**Chapter 2: Emily, Ms. Fields, an Alpha?**

**One Month Ago…**

"Alan, what's this about?" I ask my brother, the Beacon Hills veterinarian of the natural and the supernatural, and a Druid Emissary like me.

"You're new Alpha pack," he says quite matter of fact.

"Alan, I'm not sure I want a new Alpha pack. I mean, look what happened with Deucalion. I tried to stop him and I nearly failed," I say as I think back to the night his Alpha's had me surrounded.

"He didn't convert Scott and he's gone. You did what you had to do; you saved Scott and his friends. Now you have another chance to keep them safe. Marin, you **will **be this new Alpha's Druid Emissary, it's been foretold," he says rather seriously.

"Foretold! By whom!" _Now I'm angry. I don't want to do this anymore!_

"You know I don't have the answer to that. All I know is that your Alpha EF18 will be arriving any day now," he looks at me trying to get me to understand that I don't have a choice and I never have.

_I'm frustrated with my intellectual older brother, Alan Deaton. He always seems to have an answer to everything, and he's had to deal with some pretty evil things; that's probably why he has no hair…stress! I don't want to end up like my brother! Hairless and relationshipless! I'm just tired of it all!_

"Any day now?" I ask just to make sure I heard him right.

"Any day now," he confirms.

"And EF18?" I question.

"I couldn't even begin to guess," he says more so like, 'it is what it is'.

_I was just starting to feel a connection with Scott and everyone else. But now I have another Alpha to advise. I wonder if this new Alpha EF18 can shapeshift, otherwise, he will have no control over changing from human to werewolf if he gets angry or suffers some other emotional breakdown. But, more importantly, will he have control not to change during a full moon…_

_As I drive home from my brother's clinic, I think about the meaning of being a __Druid__ which is a Gaelic term for "Wise Oak". We act as advisors, emissaries, to the werewolf packs. I remember being told about the Greek myth where Zeus turns Lycaon and his sons into wolves. The Druids of my ancestry had shapeshifting abilities and, while they could not undo this burden, they taught Lycaon how to shift back and forth between human and wolf._

_For years I have been the Druid Emissary to Deucalion, a man I've penned narcissistically psychotic, who wanted the Alphas to kill their own packs so his pack would be the only one to consist entirely of Alphas…no Betas, those bitten but remained subordinates within their pack. _

_But this time things were different. I decided that I had to save Scott, a high school junior who was bitten by an Alpha when he was a sophomore. Scott is unique in that he became an Alpha without killing anyone. He is considered a true Alpha which Deucalion wanted for his prized pack but he wanted Scott to join voluntarily to make their pack the one most feared of all. I had to convince Scott that Deucalion was obsessed with him, and with his prospect of being a true alpha. Deucalion's desire to possess Scott's uniqueness was in conflict with an equally strong desire to destroy Scott's potential to become a True Alpha, by getting him to kill. _

_My attempt at saving Scott, even though I was the Emissary to Deucalion, was all about keeping the balance, keeping the supernatural in check so to speak. I always felt that was my place, to act for those who have an unfair advantage. I couldn't take Scott's side I could only prevent his side from being destroyed unfairly because they did not have the same knowledge Deucalion had._

_It's been two and a half years since Scott became a werewolf. It's been a year since Deucalian disappeared, so as it stands, I am without an Alpha to advise, that is, until now… _

_As I arrive home, I know I have to do this. I know I have a part to play. I know I need to steer my Alpha in the direction of balance. But, I need balance too…_

_I climb the stairs of my two bedroom home deciding that every day until my Alpha arrives I'm putting me first. I will in effect advise myself. I'm doing for me while I can which means satisfying my own needs, all of my needs whatever they might be… _

**Four weeks later the weekend of my latest dalliance and the most memorable…**

_I've been going out quite a bit as of late, putting me first. I've met a few people. I may have even fucked a few people but that's my business now isn't it. _

_Just about a month has passed and still no Alpha EF18, so I'm once again satisfying my own needs. This time I'm at a fancy bar making small talk, that is, until this tall glass of amazing sits down next to me. This woman is affecting me. I feel myself strongly attracted to her. I feel our bodies, minds and souls pulling towards one another. I was there to get drunk and fuck however I ended up only getting tipsy, but we still fucked. It was incredible. We only exchanged first names. We did not exchange numbers so I'm not sure I'll ever see her again. But, if I do, there will be more fucking than talking… _

**Monday morning at Beacon Hills High School…**

_Ah, but alas, it's back to school, Monday already. And wouldn't you know it, after I dropped off my things at my office the Vice Principal snags me in the hallway. It turns out, I have to meet the Interim Principal so I put on my kiss ass face and walk into the main office._

_Vice Principal Harmon introduces us…_

"Ms. Morrell this is our new Interim Principal Ms. Fields. I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted," he closes the door as he exits.

_As she unsnags her pants she looks up. _

"Marin?"

"Emily?"

_Her eyes glow red…_

_She closes her eyes turning from me quickly. _

_And the only thing going through my head right at this moment is…_

_I can't believe I fucked a werewolf! _

_I can't believe I fucked an Alpha!_

_I can't believe I fucked __**my**__ Alpha!_

_She has to be my new Alpha and he's a she! Alpha EF18 must mean Emily Fields but what's the 18 stand for? Could that be the number of Betas under her? That would make for quite a large pack!_

_When she turns back around, her eyes are brown again and just as mesmerizing._

"Marin, I'm not sure what to say."

"Believe me, I'm not too sure either Emily."

"So you work here," she says as if her eyes didn't just turn red.

"Yes," I shake my head from her hypnotic gaze. "But I don't think that has any relevance at this moment."

She leans back against her desk with her hands grasping its front edge, "Oh right, you fucked your Principal."

"That's not what I meant."

"Okay, then your Principal fucked you."

_I tilt my head down as a smile creeps across my face because not only does she have a point, it's kind of funny, but she's __**my**__ Alpha._

"Cute," I say as I lift my head purposefully looking into her mysterious eyes showing her who's in control. "Your eyes, they're brown now."

"My eyes are and have always been brown," she lies.

"They were red."

"Red? That's nonsense," she releases the desk crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"They turned red. Your eyes glowed red," I let my arms fall against my sides feeling my dominance command the room.

"What are you getting at?"

"I know what you are," I press, fully aware of the consequences of my actions.

"I hope so because **I** am your Interim Principal," she reminds me but this time less flirtingly.

"That **is** true," I say stepping closer peering down at her. "But you're also a werewolf."

"Do I need to send you to the school psychologist Ms. Morrell?" She asks with narrowed eyes.

"Do I need to make you shape shift to prove I'm right Ms. Fields?" I challenge.

"What do you know about shape shifting?" Her hands return to the desk, tapping it with her fingernails, her long pointed fingernails. The hair on her arms growing dark and long as well.

_She's fighting a change._

"It just so happens that I'm a Druid Emissary. More specifically I'm **your** Druid Emissary."

"My what?" Her ears point.

"You have to control it Emily. Don't let the anger you're feeling overtake you." I command with soothing tones.

I walk even closer to her, fitting neatly between her legs, not letting my underlying fear of her change intimidate me. My hands cup her face, "It's me Emily, the woman you were with over the weekend. The woman who made you feel safe. You felt safe, that's why you took me home with you. Isn't it?" _I know I'm right._

_She looks up at me._

"You need to take a deep breath and release your anger. It upset you that I know what you are. Let your anger go," I carefully instruct her.

_Her ears shrink, her wolf hair disappears, and her fingernails shorten as she lets out her held in breath. And then, I don't know what comes over me, but I kiss her softly on the lips. She in turn, sneaks her arms around my waist pulling me against her. _

"How did you do that?" She asks truly in awe of my guidance.

"It's my job, that's what I do," I try to pull away.

"What? I thought you liked me," she returns to her flirty self.

"I do, but things are different now," I step back.

_She lets me go._

"How are they different?" She questions with an eyebrow arch.

"Because for one, you're my boss and for two I'm yours sort of," I'm still trying to make sense of it all too ya know.

"I thought a Druid Emissary advises not rules," she asserts.

"True. But we have to convince you that our way is better," I smile but still my words have conviction.

"Marin, I felt myself begin to change because you were pushing and pushing. But Friday night, when we were together, I didn't change. Why didn't I change?" She wonders.

_She's asking for guidance in her own way and I try to be the Emissary I was meant to be._

"I'd have to say because you weren't angry so you remained human even though we were rather carnal with each other. Certain emotions trigger it, anger being the biggest one. I think you didn't feel threatened in any way. I think you liked that I was the aggressor in the bedroom, something you always need to be outside of the bedroom. It was a relief, one we both needed, and a great one at that," I have to admit.

"Yes it was," she stands taking a step closer to me.

"Have you always changed during sex?" I have to ask.

"Yes. I guess I didn't feel safe the way I did when I was with you," she takes another step closer.

"Yeah but Emily, things are different now. You're the Principal of the school. Not only can we not do this here, we can't do this ever. I'm your Druid Emissary. How can I advise you if I'm fucking you?" I say rather bluntly.

"Is there a handbook that says a Druid Emissary can't fuck their Alpha?" Wow, she really does have a question for every question!

"If there isn't there should be." _I would love a Druid Emissary handbook! My life would be so much easier!_

"Marin."

"Emily, how can you lead a pack successfully when your attention is not where is should be? If we have sex again then I would cause a distraction at a time when you have decisions to make for your pack. By the way, who's in your pack?" I need to know who and how many so I know what I'm dealing with.

"I don't buy it Marin. I can be the Principal. You can be the Guidance Counselor. I can be a Werewolf. You can be my Druid Emissary. And we can still have sex. We're adults and we can separate the two times two," her argument is kind of convincing.

"Yes we're adults and yes we can separate it all."

"But…"

"But, you're here for a specific reason that's not about being Interim Principal. What do you want from Beacon Hills?" I interrogate.

"Besides you?" There she goes all flirty again with those pouty lips causing me to pause so I can refocus.

"What does the Alpha Emily Fields want in Beacon Hills?" I press.

"Derek Hale," she finally admits.

"You can't have him," I counter.

"Who says?" She asks standing tall and Alpha like.

"Why Derek?" I need to know.

"He's an Alpha again isn't he?" She's making sure her information is correct.

"So I've heard." _That's all I say about it even though it's true._

"I need something he has," she strolls behind me rather confidently.

"What's that?" _I'm done playing. I can feel my darkness rising from within. I want an answer now!_

She brushes her body against me from behind and whispers into my ear, "To bear his children."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**All of the Druid Emissary background I had to borrow from a few tumblrs to try to make sense out of it. So thank you Teen Wolfies for the information!**_

_**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. **_

_**But alas, I do have other Emaya Fanfiction stories to update so I can't guarantee when the next update will be…**_

_**Thanking you in advance for your patience ;)**_

_**In the meantime, what is their ship name? Marin + Emily = Marily, Emrin, Emilin, Marly? **_

_**Or have you come up with a different one?**_


	3. Mating for Life

"**Lying Wolf****"**

**Wow! You guys are really excited about this story! Thank you! I will do my best to make it interesting and of course sexy!**

**Emily and Marin would have to have their master's degrees and Emily would have to have her PhD. Let's say that they both have their master's and PhD's so that would make them between 28 and 35 years old. So for arguments sake we will say that they are 29 years old turning 30 years old on their upcoming birthdays.**

**It looks like the Emily/Marin overwhelming favorite ship name is Emrin though I did get an Emily/Derek ship suggestion which would probably be Emrek. But on the actual Teen Wolf show Marin's sexual orientation has yet to be revealed. There really are no women on the show she could hook up with so I ship Marin and Derek aka Marek!**

**Rated M or Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What does the Alpha Emily Fields want in Beacon Hills?" I press.

"Derek Hale," she finally admits.

"You can't have him," I counter.

"Who says?" She asks standing tall and Alpha like.

"Why Derek?" I need to know.

"He's an Alpha again isn't he?" She's making sure her information is correct.

"So I've heard." _That's all I say about it even though it's true._

"I need something he has," she strolls behind me rather confidently.

"What's that?" _I'm done playing. I can feel my darkness rising from within. I want an answer now!_

She brushes her body against me from behind and whispers into my ear, "To bear his children."

**Chapter 3: Mating for Life **

**Marin POV**

"To bear his children? Are you fucking kidding me?" _I'm incensed by this woman! My breathing escalates but I don't move._

"Not at all," her hands rest on my hips.

_I push them away walking over to her desk where I lean against it, this time I'm the one grasping its edge. _

"You fucked me a few nights ago and now you're telling me you plan on fucking Derek so you can have his offspring?" _Of course this would happen to me!_

"Well, when you say it like that," she smirks.

"So, what do you want with **me**, if you're planning to screw around with Derek?" I press needing answers. _And I think my eyes might've just glowed red!_

"Eww, I have no interest in fucking Derek Hale in human form that's just gross," she steps towards me. "I only want to fuck you," she smiles a kind of genuine smile like she really does only want to fuck me. _I won't be manipulated by her mesmerizing gaze!_

"Then how the fuck do you plan on getting pregnant?" _She's infuriating me!_

"When we're in wolf form, we'll do it doggie style obviously and that way I won't have to look at him," she says so casually. _Nothing's casual about penetration!_

"Emily, what's your angle?" I ask but I think I already know.

"Well, he deposits his sperm into me and I get two, four, six pups making a pack led by an alpha pair," she says as though she's been planning this since she became a werewolf. _Hmmm, how did she become a werewolf?_

"So you don't want eighteen pups?" I question still trying to figure out what the eighteen in Alpha EF18 means.

"Eighteen! Why would you think I want eighteen pups?!"

"You **are** Alpha EF18 right? We know what the EF means but what about the eighteen?"

"Oh that," she calms down. "It's my birthday, December 18th," she says proudly. "Why don't you mark that on your calendar so you can come up with something incredible to do to me," she cocks an eyebrow and drops her lower lip like she might not be able to wait that long. _Am I blushing? I just might be…_

I look at the top of my heels shaking my head back to reality, "Okay, that makes sense. I'm so glad you don't want eighteen babies or pups or whatever. But still, a pack of purebloods **is** the most dominant of packs," I should have realized.

"And as my emissary, it's your duty to guide me and turn my plan into a reality," she cocks a brow.

"I need to think about that," I stare her down.

"No, actually, I don't think you do. Either I do this with you or without you. Which would you prefer?" she challenges my duty as her sworn emissary. _And fuck! She has a point!_

"Fine, I'll talk to Derek but he won't go for it," I'm convinced.

_I get up to leave because I'm so done with this conversation but she won't let me pass._

"What Emily?" I sound annoyed by her need to throw the Druid Emissary 'handbook' in my face.

"So, when can we fuck again?" she asks so nonchalantly.

"Ahhh, how bout never," I'll show her I'm not to be controlled.

She holds my upper arm keeping me from passing, "Marin, we're good for each other, you know that," she whispers into my ear, "I want you. I want you to do all those things you did to me the other night and more."

I pull my arm out of her grasp, "Emily, werewolves mate for life. Once you fuck him doggie style or however, he's your mate for life, not me," I turn and start walking towards the door.

"You're right werewolves do mate for life once they've found the one and I found the one a few nights ago," I freeze feeling all tingly inside but refuse to let her control me.

"I'm not a werewolf, I don't have to mate for life," I say with my back to her.

"You might not be a werewolf but I have a feeling you wouldn't object to fucking me for life," she says rather arrogantly.

"We'll see Emily, we'll see," I grasp the door knob.

"Marin."

_I look over my shoulder. _

"No one has ever made me feel the way you did the other night. You left me wanting more. That's never happened before. And when you walked into my office, it was as if fate intervened bringing you to me. You are my emissary, my lover, my mate for life."

"_Oh brother," I say to myself rolling my eyes. She almost had me at emissary!_

_I have to get out of here now!_

I open the door and say to our Interim Principal, "Welcome, Ms. Fields I hope you find Beacon Hills High as charming as I do." _What a bunch of bullshit!_

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Morrell," she calls from behind me.

_But I'm already pushing through the sea of students to get to my office. I swing the door open and shut it behind me. I cover my forehead with my hand rubbing it with my fingertips wondering what the fuck just happened! _

_This woman wants to create a pureblood pack through procreation with a male Alpha. She wants a pack led by an Alpha Pair. And she chooses me to be her life mate? I struggle with being a second date mate never mind a mate for life!_

_I walk over to my desk standing behind it flipping through files I'm not even really looking at because all I can think about is __**her**__! Damn it!_

_Out of complete and utter frustration, I pick up my stapler and throw it towards my door with a vengeance, but it doesn't crash into anything because Scott McCall is standing in the doorway, with the stapler in hand. Damn his quick reflexes!_

"Ms. Morrell, I don't think I've ever seen you so fired up like this before. Is everything okay?" he asks so Alpha like.

I take a deep breath, "Scott, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't aiming at you, I promise."

He closes the door, "I hope not. But something's not right here. What's going on," he places the stapler on top of my desk then sits in the chair in front of it.

_I plop down in mine, crossing my legs with my shoulders back trying to regain my composure._

"Scott, there's a new werewolf in town," I say without emotion.

"What are you talking about? I didn't sense anyone," he puts his nose to the air trying to sniff them out.

"She just came to town. I guess she's been lying low until today." _I still can't believe I fucked a werewolf and what a fuck it was! Okay, I really need to stop!_

"Who is she and you're sure it's a she?" He asks, I think curious about this female werewolf.

"Would you believe it's your new Interim Principal, Ms. Fields," I rest my elbows on the arms of my chair lacing my fingers.

Scott drops back in his, "Is she a threat?"

"I'm not sure. Actually I won't let her be," I restate.

"What do you mean by you won't let her be?" he needs clarification.

"I've been assigned to be her Druid Emissary," I raise an eyebrow.

"So you think you can keep her at bay?" He asks.

"She has a plan Scott." _Besides being the co-leader of the most dominant pack, she wants to fuck me for life!_

"A plan?"

"She wants to create a pureblood pack," I tell him explaining things as we go.

"That would mean she would have to mate with another Alpha and it's not going to be me!" The high school senior yells a bit too loudly.

"Let's try to keep it down and no, Scott, it's not. It's going to be Derek."

He stands quickly, "Derek! A father! Never!"

"Shh, Scott, listen, she's pretty much convinced that she can make it happen," I drop my hands to my lap.

"How?" _By doing it doggie style…_

"She thinks she can seduce him in wolf form and have a litter of werewolf pups creating a pureblood pack," I explain even though my head is beginning to pound incessantly.

"Derek won't let that happen," he says quite sure of himself.

"You haven't seen her yet have you?" _She's fucking hot! Even when she's not fucking!_

"No, why?" He furrows his brow.

"She's very attractive in human form. I'm not sure how that translates into wolf form but I don't think he stands a chance." _I know I didn't._

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"I think we need to meet with my brother so we can figure out just what we can do. And whether or not a pureblood pack can really dominate a pack led by a True Alpha." _I'm starting to think it can._

_The school day ends without any interference from Emily and I just want to go home. My head hurts from trying to process all this information. I just want to put myself in a hot bath and not think about anything Emily, not even all the places my lips touched just a few short nights ago…_

_I unlock the door tossing my keys on the table under the light switch. I close and relock the door bringing my things to my office. I leave my bag still packed because I just can't look at work right now for my body is being drawn upstairs to a relaxing bubble bath!_

_The bath water runs while I undress in my bedroom. I put on my robe and add some bath beads to the tub. I light candles all around trying to make this space as stress free as possible. The water continues to flow as I wrap my hair around and around then tie it with a hair thingy and by that time the water is ready to shut off. I breathe in the scent of lavender before letting my robe fall from my shoulders. I step into the tub and settle back, sinking under the bubbles up to my neck. Ahhh, heaven! I close my eyes and drift away…_

_My hands, as if with a mind of their own, glide up and down my body pushing the bubbles all over me. My skin feels so soft and my muscles feel so relaxed, while the lavender scent invades my nostrils calming every part of me…_

_But not soon after, I hear a loud scream! I'm startled! My eyes pop open! I sit up! My heart is pounding! The scream turns into a frustrated cry!_

I focus my eyes in the direction of the sound, "Emily! Damn it! I can't believe you scared me like that!" I sink back into the frothy water with a confident side smile. _I had a feeling she would try to interrupt my evening!_

"What the fuck Marin! You put Mountain Ash across your bathroom doorway!" She screams! _This time she's the one feeling infuriated by __**me**__!_

I chuckle, "I had a feeling you might try to make me your life mate tonight."

_Her fists clench and I think I might even see steam coming out of her ears! Ha ha! I'm winning!_

"That Mountain Ash protects me from predators like you. My own personal force field," I say particularly proud of myself.

"Marin!"

_I point my toe out of the water caressing my legs with my hands making sure she has the perfect view of what she's not going to get._

"Emily. You need to calm down. You need to control your urge to change," I say knowing her lack of control over a situation can trigger her shape shifting.

"You have to come out of there sometime Marin so I'll just wait," she cocks an eyebrow thinking **she's** winning.

"Umm, there's another door over there that leads to my bedroom," I point.

"Then I guess I'll be waiting for you in your bed!" She sounds so sure of herself until I hear, "GrrrrrRrrrrr! Damn you Marin!" _I knew she was going to be pissed but I wasn't expecting such a growl! I have to admit it's a sexy growl!_

"I take it you found the Mountain Ash in front of my bedroom door as well!" I'm smiling and I'm so relaxed, "You better stay calm Emily! Don't let the animal inside you become you!"

"I'm not leaving Marin," she crosses her arms over her chest.

"And I'm not letting you in," I counter.

"Marin…"

"Emily, it's a school night. Don't you think you should be getting home?"

"I don't need as much sleep as you humans do," she leans against the doorframe.

"I'm not going to fuck you," I say rather frankly.

"Fine, Marin, you may have won this round but don't get too cocky thinking you've won the game!" _She backs away from the door._

"Oh so now we're playing a game?"

"No actually we're not. I'm going to have my Pureblood Alpha Pack and I'm going to have you!" _I can't help this most satisfying feeling of feeding off an Alpha not getting her way! I think I'm starting to enjoy this game!_

"You think so?" I challenge.

"When I'm in human form we're going to fuck. And we're even going to fuck during my nine week gestation period." _She wants to fuck me while she's pregnant!_

"You're going to get knocked up in wolf form so your pregnancy will only be nine weeks?" _How clever!_

"And during those nine weeks I know exactly where my fingers and mouth are going to be," she licks her lips, biting into her lower one. _I can't help raising an eyebrow she's so damn sexy!_

"Why don't you just go find your werewolf and have sex with **him** for life!" I shoot back in an attempt to thwart her cockiness.

"I told you I would never fuck a dude in human form!" _At least not while looking at his face!_

"Emily I'm not sure I'm convinced you're into having sex with just women," I prod her.

"I'm not. I'm into having sex with just you. I only want you!" She pounds the wall with her fist so hard it actually goes through!

"Shit Emily! Calm down!" _Now I feel a little nervous but still in control._

_She backs up against my wall sliding down it into a sitting position. Is she going to stay there all night?!_

"Emily, go home."

"No."

_She looks at me through the invisible force field the Mountain Ash has created so I stand up in the tub. Her mouth drops as the suds slide down my silky wet body exposing all my areas she's desperate to have. _

_I decide to show her what she won't be mating with for life. I step out of the tub grabbing the fluffy white towel on top of the sink. I slowly dry my body so she can watch every single droplet of water be removed from my figure. I can't help liking this. I'm kind of enjoying being the one in control… _

_I toss the towel back onto the sink with my back to her. I bend forward to unblock the drain giving her a full on view from behind. I linger like that a moment before I stand up facing her, raising my arms, pulling the hair thingy away from my head, letting my long dark tresses fall past my shoulders. She stands up walking as close to the Mountain Ash barrier as she is able to._

"Marin, please, you're torturing me," she eye sexes my body but it's a gentle look. _I'm actually feeling my body begin to crave her. _

"Emily, you can't just show up at my house whenever you want to," I say still unclothed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I, I just want to be with you. Can you at least understand that?" she sounds so sincere, I can feel myself begin to crack. Just one push with my toe, breaking the Mountain Ash barrier and she'll have me.

"You got in through the front door didn't you?" I ask.

"I just turned the door knob and forced it open. Why don't you have Mountain Ash surrounding your whole house to keep you safe from the likes of me?" she wonders.

"I did. I brushed it away from my front door. I had a feeling you'd be coming by."

"So why block me while I'm inside your house?"

"I needed you to see that you can't have me whenever you want to. It needs to be mutual."

"But…"

"Emily, I won't be your sex slave."

"Marin, I would never expect you to be. I just want to lie with you and if something happens between us, well then, that's even better, isn't it?" she smiles. _Shit! If she lies with me we're going to fuck! What do I do?_

_My shoulders drop back pushing my breasts towards her and I can see __**her**__ breathing escalate this time. I turnaround and walk out of the bathroom into my bedroom leaving her feeling defeated._

"Emily," I call to her.

_She walks over to the bedroom doorway and stops. My toes brush away the Mountain Ash leaving me defenseless. Her eyes widen with delight. I leave the decision to cross the broken barrier up to her. I need to trust my instincts, as I stroll over to my bed unprotected with my back to her, waiting for her to choose…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued….**

_**Love the cliffhanger! Didn't you! ;)**_

_**Show your love…review please! ;)**_


	4. Her Choice

"**Lying Wolf****"**

**You guys are so impatient wanting this story to be updated! Haha! So in return, you need to spread the word to all your Emaya friends that it exists. Do you think you can do that for me? **

**Well, I guess I'll just get right to it!**

**Rated M for Mature Content…you have no idea!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Emily," I call to her.

_She walks over to the bedroom doorway and stops. My toes brush away the Mountain Ash leaving me defenseless. Her eyes widen with delight. I leave the decision to cross the broken barrier up to her. I need to trust my instincts, as I stroll over to my bed unprotected with my back to her, waiting for her to choose…_

**Chapter 4: Her Choice**

**Marin POV**

_I can hear the floor creak as she steps slowly and carefully through the broken Mountain Ash barrier. My heart beats faster. My breathing becomes shallow. I close my eyes listening to her footsteps move closer and closer to me. I'm anticipating her touch but she hasn't reached me yet and I can only pray my instincts were on track. She could be readying herself to shape shift but still I do not look. I do not move…_

_My ears perk up to the sounds of boots being kicked off making a thudding noise where they land. I hear a jacket hit the floor. I hear the sound of slipping out of a tight pair of jeans. I hear her breathing being obstructed by the shirt she lifts over her head then tosses aside. I hear her bra unclasp landing close to me. My breathing hesitates. I feel the vibration of the floor boards under my feet as she has definitively made her choice..._

_I bite into my lower lip mostly out of security while I grasp the footboard of the bed loosely, shifting my hands forward and back around the smooth cool rod, waiting for her to make her move. She's so close to me I can feel her breath against my neck sending chills through my body. I'm still holding my lip in anticipation of her touch, then her hands clasp over my shoulders massaging me into submission…._

_She scoops up my hair tossing it aside exposing my bare back. Her hands slide down to my shoulder blades, caressing me ever so gently, not at all what I was expecting. She drifts over my spine to my lower back with her palms facedown pressing a bit more firmly, as she reaches my naked bottom, sculpting my toffee skinned flesh, squeezing and releasing again and again…_

_Her hands rouse over my hip bones where they settle, as her body intimately brushes mine, until her breasts are pressed firmly against me. My head naturally falls back onto her shoulder while her lips naturally fall forward onto my neck. They sweep softly down to my collarbone and back up to my ear, her hands remaining at my hips…_

She nibbles the soft pliable tissue of my earlobe before whispering, "I can be gentle. I can be tender. I'm not always a wolf Marin, especially not since I met you," her breath tickles my neck.

_I'll let her be gentle and tender. I'll let her show me that she's capable of keeping her animalistic tendencies under control. I'll let her show me what a life mate means to her. I'll give her that for just one night. But she needs to know her pheromones will not dictate our sex. She needs to know her needs as well as mine will be met…_

"I'm going to hold you to that Emily. Now show me how human you actually are…"

_Her lips kiss and her tongue taps as I turn in her arms. She really is a beautiful creature and I need to make sure she doesn't turn into a different kind of creature while we give in to whatever this is. It's fucking for sure but even though it's only our second rendezvous, it's turning into something that feels more intimate than fucking…_

_It's she who has me backed up against the footboard of the bed. It's me who lets her set the pace (for now). It's me who waits anxiously for her next move…_

"I'm not the big bad wolf Marin," she says inches from my face.

"I never said you were," her face inches closer.

"But you made me feel that way that's why there's a hole in your wall," she wants to kiss me but holds back knowing I'm going to respond.

"And that's why there's Mountain Ash protecting me," my mouth opens slightly drawing in her excited breath.

"Why Marin? Why did you brush it away?" she asks with an air of innocence.

"Because I know you won't hurt me. I just needed you to know you can't have me on your terms only."

"Oh really, so as longs as it's on your terms, I can lay my naked body next to you?" she secures me between the bed and her well trained body with her lips practically on top of mine.

"I would have to insist on that," I say making sure she understands that I decide when she can lay with me.

"My mouth needs to do other things than talk right now," she says grazing my lips with hers.

"What kind of other things," I cock an eyebrow making her eyes grow dark with lust but not glow red with rage.

_Her hand glides effortlessly between my legs massaging those lips while my hands grab her waist for balance. And when I feel steady on my feet, I slip my hands under her panties pushing them halfway down her ass, tracing her slit between her cheeks with one hand while filling the other with her sexiness…_

She sniffs the air around me, "You smell incredibly good."

"I better. I did just take a bath you know."

"Yes. I know. I saw you. And I desperately wanted to join you. So next time, I will."

_Her mouth opens wide accepting mine, closing and opening for a vigorously passionate kiss. I pull away just for a second leading with my tongue. She surrounds it with her lips sucking on it, slipping them slowly down its length, taking it again and again. Sounds of erotic pleasure emanate from my throat drawing a smile and wide eyes revealing her true agenda…_

_I lean away for a moment staring into those eyes understanding their intent. This isn't about another conquest. This is about me. This is about me seeing her sincerity. This is about me believing what she said. This is about me believing she genuinely wants me to be her life mate…_

_I feel like I should end this but I can't. Something won't let me. Something inside me is affected by this idea of being her life mate. I don't let the feeling go. Instead, I perpetuate it…_

_Our lips tangle while our tongues tango as she guides me onto the bed. We're kneeling facing each other. We're kissing. We're touching. Until I realize she still has her panties on. So I gently push her down by her shoulders, she doesn't resist. She falls on her back. My hands reach for them pulling them past her bottom. Her legs, without instruction, lift into the air with a slight bend at the knee and toes pointing towards the ceiling. I carefully guide her panties over her thighs to her knees down her calves to her ankles where they remain taut. I stay kneeling above her eyeing what was blocked from my view and watch as she plays with her nipples. My mouth opens slightly as she watches me watching her, until I remove her panties completely, tossing them wherever, tossing them away from obstructing me from her…_

_I do want to fuck her and I do want her to fuck me which kills me to admit! And she's a werewolf! I'm fucking a werewolf! I'm fucking a werewolf again! Oh Marin, I do hope you know what you're doing! Yep, we're fucking! We're fucking and more…_

_I smile as I lower myself between her legs resting my naked body on top of hers while her legs corral me hooking at her ankles keeping me against her. I can feel her pussy impeding my belly causing me to instinctively move my body up and down against it, feeling its warmth and wetness. One of her arms wraps around my back grabbing the opposite shoulder while her other arm slips around my neck. And my hands cup the side of her face keeping her lips focused on mine… _

_We thrust against each other as our passion burns into a firestorm between us. Her legs drop to the sides. My arms extend; one against the pillow leaning on the headboard and one extended next to her, my upper body hovering over her. Her hands descend to my ass keeping me aligned with her pussy, assisting my thrusting for a firmer drive into her. Our breasts bounce as we moan our pleasures and the other's name! Our pussies rock and slap and rub, my knees hold me up so I can leverage into her with necessary forcefulness! We pound one another turning from tender human emotion to pure wild abandon and this is just round one! How do I know this? I can tell by the look in her eye…_

_We're breathing so hard and our hearts are beating so rapidly but our need to feel connected overtakes any exhaustion that might've set in. She sits up..._

Her lust filled eyes give more instruction than her words, "I need you on all fours."

_I do this for her but all I can think of is 'doggie style' with Derek and my own lust turns to distrust until that is, she does what she does to me next…_

_Her hand grabs my inner thigh forcing my legs to spread just a bit more forming a triangle. She's kneeling with one leg over my nearer one while her other is planted firmly next to me. Her hand strokes my pussy so delicately but I brace myself expecting a more rigorous massage and I receive one. She persuades me and persuades me with her slender fingers into accepting her plea to make me her life mate! And as my walls throb and my pussy drips I'm beginning to succumb to her plea!_

_She slips her other arm across my body nestling my neck in the crook of her elbow, reaching for my opposite breast, anchoring her. My body curves when I turn my head back, capturing her lips, feeling her fleshy mounds pressed against me. My arm stretches, bending behind me so my hand can brace the back of her head, my fingers tangled in her messy sex hair, as I seal her mouth to mine…_

_Her fingers explore my damp wet cavern, while my mouth leaves hers to pant and groan "uh uh uh" and "ah ah ah". Her lips kiss my body and her tongue licks and her teeth bite, all while stroking me to an orgasmic storm of splashing sounds and flooding waves of ecstasy!_

_My legs tremble, my voice shudders, my pussy throbs and aches in a good way. I don't think I can fuck anymore as I collapse face first into the pillows. My body heaves and my breathing heightens as I feel my legs being pushed apart_…

"Emily, I can't. I can't."

"And you won't. Just lie there and I'll do the rest."

"Em…"

_And I try desperately to catch my breath as she gets on her back sneaking her face under my pussy. I can feel her arm splay over my ass holding onto my side, keeping me attached to her mouth. She licks, long licks and I "mmmm" long mmmm's. She's being quite delicate with me after making me cum so hard. She gently tugs my lips then dips her tongue into my pussy. And I hear her "Mmmm," along with so many other sounds like she's enjoying the delicious meal she just prepared... _

_My ass rises but she keeps me down with her arm while her other hand spanks me lightly for even considering leaving her face, until she's sucked off every last drop. She fits perfectly beneath me, pushing me towards another orgasm. My pussy is swollen from her attention and I can no longer receive anything but sweet butterfly kisses and that's exactly what she gives me. Then finally her lips move away from mine and my body caves unable to be pleasured anymore…._

_I can feel the bed move as she gets up crawling over me. My legs close voluntarily while my head rests on the pillow with my arms clutching it, wondering what she has planned for me next. She lowers herself over me, embracing my rear with her legs, settling her pussy atop my slit between my cheeks, as the rest of her body seals itself to mine. I can feel her ribs and her breasts and her breath as she nestles on top of me, placing her arms over mine and her face against my face. She's surprisingly light. I don't feel her weight at all. But what I do feel are her intentions, to be her mate for life…_

_My breathing relaxes in rhythm to our beating hearts. My eyes have been closed since I fell onto my belly and her face snuck under me. But for some reason I open them catching our reflection in the mirror on my dresser which captures our form from the mirror on my vanity behind us. Our bodies are incredibly in sync. Our pussies are perfectly aligned. My cheeks fit like a puzzle piece between her legs while her toned caramel bottom lies still like it's protecting me. I can feel excitement stirring inside of me from this beautiful image. Our pussies, pink on the inside with tanned lips and light brown skin, forming this spectacular view of two bodies, two bodies that were strangers up until a few nights ago… _

_Several hours pass and we're now spooning with her behind me and I can feel myself fall into a dream..._

_From the shore, the ocean is beautiful and serene. The crashing of the waves, the calling of the gulls, and the lapping of the water lulls me into a state of tranquility. It's a whole different thing, though, when I step into the water. I can feel the ocean's power. I can feel the water pull me in. If I venture in deep, it can pick me up and throw me down faster than I can think about. I have ventured into a different kind of relationship with someone I barely know. It will be very different. But if I'm aware of its potential power going in, it could be magnificent! _

_And it could be disturbing when my damn cell phone won't stop vibrating…_

I reach for it and answer it, if only, to make it stop with that noise, "Hello," I say with a tired voice.

"Marin, it's your brother Alan. We need to talk about Alpha EF18," he sounds concerned.

I roll onto my belly propping myself onto my elbows, blocking my ear with one hand while holding my cell to the other, speaking very quietly, "Now?"

"Why? Is this not a good time?"

I look at this perfect supernatural being lying next to me, "Nope, not a good time."

"Then when is?" He's sounding impatient.

"You spoke to Scott, didn't you?" I know he did.

"Yeah. And we need to talk. Emily Fields has an agenda Marin and…"

"Alan, I understand that but can we talk about this later." My body is so tired from fucking.

"Scott and Derek will be here Friday after school. I suggest you be here to," he's not suggesting at all, he's demanding.

"I will. I promise," I say more so out of my need for sleep.

"And Marin, Alpha EF18 is…just be careful. She wants what she wants and she won't give up until she gets it. Danger is eminent," he says like a big brother protecting his little sister.

"Okay, I'll see you Friday."

_I hang up the phone placing it back on the nightstand, unable to even imagine Emily being dangerous with me except in the bedroom. I smile to myself unable to block the images of last night from my brain. And I don't want to. But what I do want is to fuck Emily again and again and again. I shake my head needing to get it together. Alan sounded really concerned… _

_Now, I'm in Druid Emissary mode. What don't I know about this Derek business? I know she wants a pure Alpha pack but why at this time? What hasn't she told me?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**This whole concept was based on three photos sent to me by a fan of my stories…**

**I hope you could visualize this like you were watching it on your flat screen in HD! **

**Reviews make me happy ;)**

_**Take a look at the gif of Shay Mitchell getting friendly with a lady's lovely parts. Scroll down about 12 pics to see her in action!**_

**lesbian4love . tumblr . com **

_**Take out the spaces when you retype the link in your address bar. Fanfiction won't print websites or email addresses.**_

_**Let me know what you think of this uncanny likeness of Shay! **_

_**By the way, it's your choice to view that link. The photos and gifs are very intimate so view at your own risk!**_


	5. Emily's True Intentions

"**Lying Wolf****"**

**All stories listed in progress will be updated when I can find some free time. I have had a busy personal life these past few months. Maybe you can get a fanfiction account so you can follow and favorite the stories you want to be alerted to when they are updated. **

**But for now, I can only ask for your patience. I would prefer not to update just for the sake of updating and I'm sure you would agree.**

**So, let's find out what happens when Marin meets with her brother and the other's to discuss Emily's true motives…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And Marin, Alpha EF18 is…just be careful. She wants what she wants and she won't give up until she gets it. Danger is eminent," he says like a big brother protecting his little sister.

"Okay, I'll see you Friday."

_I hang up the phone placing it back on the nightstand, unable to even imagine Emily being dangerous with me except in the bedroom. I smile to myself unable to block the images of last night from my brain. And I don't want to. But what I do want is to fuck Emily again and again and again. I shake my head needing to get it together. Alan sounded really concerned… _

_Now, I'm in Druid Emissary mode. What don't I know about this Derek business? I know she wants a pure Alpha pack but why at this time? What hasn't she told me?_

**Chapter 5: Emily's True Intentions**

**Marin POV**

_I step out of my car parked at my brother Alan's Veterinary Clinic. It's the perfect guise to treat injured werewolves as he is Scott's druid emissary. I've changed out of my work clothes into something more casual, jeans, knee high black leather boots, dressy black tee and a short black leather jacket. I'm appropriately covered so it doesn't bother me that there will be high school students in attendance at this meeting. _

_There's Lydia who is a banshee. Banshees can hear voices in their heads. Often this leads them, subconsciously, to gruesome murder scenes again and again. They sometimes write or draw messages from the voices subconsciously. A banshee will scream simply as a means to an end, drowning out all other sounds so that she can focus on the voices only she can hear. It appears that she is connected to some supernatural network that broadcasts messages about death and dying. Physically, Lydia has pale skin and reddish hair. She's one of the popular girls at school with lots of money from her parents' divorce. She lives with her mother who continues to substitute teach at the high school despite her wealth. _

_Stilinski, Stiles for short, is the only non-supernatural of the group. He tends to figure things out just in the nick of time; he is quite the clever one. But sometimes feels a bit Robin to Scott's Batman. Stiles, too, is pale-ish with short brown hair, kind of messy on top. He's also the class clown. His father is the town sheriff who just recently found out about the werewolves in Beacon Hills and that Scott and Derek are two of them. Scott is the true alpha male. He lives with his single mom who is a nurse at the hospital. Derek is in his mid to late-twenties, tall dark and brooding. He has a five o'clock shadow and just recently became an alpha again. His brother Peter sired Scott and is now at Eichen House, a mental facility I also work at, after trying to assassinate all of the supernaturals. He failed… _

_So, here I am about to find out what eminent danger I'm in because, well, I'm sleeping with eminent danger, Emily Fields. She's an alpha that's determined to breed with another alpha in order to form a pure alpha pack. The question is why? And that's what we're doing here, figuring out her motive or motives for wanting this. I also just happen to be her druid emissary. I never intended on bedding her but now I don't think I can stop or even want to for that matter…_

_Everyone is already there when I enter. They're also quite welcoming especially Derek who looks me up and down._

"Marin, I don't think we've ever really had the pleasure," he says. _Oh brother._

"And I don't think we ever will," I tease with a sassy smile.

"Shot down!" Stiles wisecracks and in turn gets a 'watch yourself' look from Derek.

_I have to say he __**is**__ quite handsome and if I were into guys I'd totally fuck him! But, I'm not!_

"So what's going on? What is this eminent danger you talked about on the phone?" I say rather casually.

"Marin, has Emily told you anything about her past?" Alan asks.

"Some. She told me why she's called AlphaEF18. Emily Fields obviously. And the 18 is her birthday, December to be exact."

"Do you know why her birthday is important?" Derek asks.

"Because it's the day she was born," I respond sarcastically.

"Not exactly. It's the day she was born and the day she was born again. December 18th is when she became a werewolf, an alpha," Derek corrects me.

"Okay so it's her birthday and her rebirth day, so?"

"So, because of that she has the strength of fifty Scotts," Alan explains. _Really? She's so gentle with me in bed though she can be a bit aggressive too. Either way, I like Emily in bed!_

"Hey, what about me?" Derek seems emasculated.

"And ten Dereks," Alan jests. _Alan jests? That's something you don't see very often!_

_Derek glares while the rest of the group tries not to laugh but not very effectively._

"So, she turns thirty on that day too," Alan informs the group.

"I know that. What's the significance of turning thirty?"

"She has to get pregnant before that date or she won't be able to," my brother explains.

"And that's why she's in such a hurry to meet Derek. You did tell him didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes, I told him. I showed him a picture of Ms. Fields and he doesn't seem to mind," Scott says trying to keep a straight face. _I mind._

"Fine. I can understand that. But what's the eminent danger? You keep leaving that part out."

Lydia takes the floor this time, "Emily was being pursued by a group of supernaturals who call themselves the Radicals led by none other than the wolf who sired her."

"The Radicals? Who are they?"

"The eminent danger," Stiles answers with a ghostly impression.

"They're after Emily. She killed a nest of their kind and let's just say they're none too happy about it," Scott continues. _Why didn't you tell me Emily?_

"Why would she do that?"

"Because these werewolves feed on their own kind, werewolf blood. It gives them their strength. It doesn't matter if you're an alpha or not. But feeding on Emily's blood would make them stronger than she is which would make them the most dominant wolf pack in the world," Scott explains.

"And now she's in Beacon Hills and guess who's coming to dinner?" Stiles quips.

"They want werewolves not humans though, right?"

"True. But that won't stop them from killing humans to get to the werewolves," Alan points out.

"And that's where her breeding idea comes to light. She's convinced that a pure alpha pack can defeat them and she knows her window of opportunity is quickly running out. She needs to get pregnant now. Before she turns thirty and so her pups have time to grow into adult wolves to battle this eminent danger," Lydia concludes.

"What if they find her before she gives birth?"

"They won't," Derek says firmly.

"How do you know?"

"Because they're on the other side of the world following a fake trail she created using her pheromones, and a supernatural double she had created by her old druid emissary, who unfortunately met her demise by Emily's sire. The fake Emily never stays in one place long enough for them to realize it isn't her. The plan is to lure them here after her pups have become full grown adults," Derek explains.

"What if they figure it out before her pups are grown?"

"We can't think like that. In the meantime, Emily needs to breed and fast," my brother pushes purposefully because he knows I'm fucking her. _And quite well too!_

"Why isn't Emily at this meeting?"

"We wanted everyone up to speed so that when we do speak with her we all have the same information and she knows who the good guys are," Alan adds.

"How did you find all this out?"

"Well, Marin, if you consulted with your hierarchy, you would've known too," Alan sort of scolds.

_I narrow my eyes at him and successfully change the direction of the conversation._

"When will Derek meet Emily?" _I have to know._

"As soon as possible. We need to get busy," he thrusts like he's fucking air and he's really pissing me off.

"I want to talk to her first."

"Why?" Derek asks.

"Because I'm her druid emissary and I need to know everything about this group who call themselves The Radicals so I can protect her and her pack."

"You mean including me?" Derek asks putting his hands on his chest.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Yes, I suppose even you."

**Emily's House**

_I ring her doorbell and before it even stops chiming, she's opening the door pulling me inside, wrapping her lips around mine, as she closes and pushes me against it, rubbing her body all over me and I'm quickly forgetting why I'm there in the first place._

She nibbles my ear, "I missed you after school today. Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

_I want to tell her but I want to fuck her first. Is that being selfish of me? Maybe it is but I need to be with her before she needs to be with Derek…_

"Fuck me Emily."

_Her eyes glow red for a second which turns me all sorts of on! We race up to her bedroom hands all over each other, mouths all over each other! I can barely breathe I want her so badly! And I can see she wants me as her clothes are already off! God she's gorgeous. I eye her up down like Derek did to me earlier but sexier. She helps me rid me of my clothes. And we stand there naked just admiring the other's feminine form and maybe just maybe deciding what we're going to be doing to each other…_

_She takes my hands placing them on the footboard of her bed. I grasp the rod with my back to her. She kneels pushing my legs apart. I can feel her breath on my pussy sending chills up and down my body. She licks each cheek with a flattened tongue savoring me making me grip the bed tighter for I know she'll be licking deeper and more aggressively. And before those thoughts leave my head she smothers her face in my ass sucking and licking from front to back. She pokes my pulsating ring with a delicate finger while her lips pull at my silkiness exposing my pinkness she so desperately desires…_

_My head tosses back while my ass pops up giving her more of me to devour. She stiffens her tongue slipping it into that pinkness, in and out, making me tremble as my body reacts with throbbing and wetness…_

_She kisses up my backside turning me to her. Our eyes send laser beams of lustfulness while our mouths ravage and our breasts smoosh feeling our nipples expand into one another's flesh! Her kisses are hot and wet and seductive. I want so much more and I can feel she does too so we pull away for just a moment to reposition ourselves…_

_I lie down on the bed so my head is in the middle of the mattress and my legs are bent with my feet at the edge of the footboard. She takes her place kneeling on the pillows hovering over me, her chin in line with my nose and her nose in line with my chin. Her lips kiss mine upside down, so erotic, so sexy! Our tongues flattened against each other's as our kiss widens over and over and over again!_

_Her mouth moves to my chin gently biting my jaw, moving her body, dangling her breast over my mouth. I lick my lips and reach my tongue to lick her already aroused nipple. She responds by lowering it into my mouth. A purse my lips around it sucking gently yet firmly not letting it escape my warmth. And while I give her my complete attention she licks from the top of my breast around my erect nipple grabbing it with her teeth giving it a vigorous pull. My hand surrounds her breast at the top securing it, keeping it in place so my mouth can suckle her while she licks and pulls and kisses and tugs and licks making us both smile because we know exactly how to fuck each other…_

_And once both nipples are completely satisfied, she flicks hers against mine, up and down and back and forth sending tingling sensations throughout our bodies…_

_She kisses down my torso with lips pressed against me and says,_

"Oh baby, I want to be fluent in your body language. Marin, make me fluent in your body language."

To which I respond kissing just above her navel, "I want to know how many scars you have and memorize each and every one of them."

_I can feel her smiling as she works her way to my pussy. She slowly starts licking it all over then begins sucking on my clit, which makes me force her ass closer to my tongue, so I can lick and reach for her silky lips, pulling and sucking on them. But her motion is faster and more aggressive making me moan and wither beneath her keeping me from reciprocating at the same intensity. _

_I shriek from her thoroughness unable to use my mouth to pleasure her so I play with her pussy using my long slender fingers, slipping one in, poking in and out at a slow then quicker pace. Her ass pops up and her head falls back as I'm hitting the spot she needs me to. I keep poking with more intensity and she responds by slapping my pussy in favor of my technique…_

_I can't resist, I slap her ass and it jiggles so I slap it again and again until it leaves a reddish mark. I can feel her body changing, getting darker, not turning, but darker with eroticism…_

_She gets up, turns her body and lowers herself onto my pussy. We're connected. We're sploshing. We're slapping. We're sticking. We're rubbing with a fierceness that begs us to cum! We stay on task summoning our pussies to grind out the juices of our passion and desires!_

_She lets out a call like the wolf that she is cumming all over me! She falls on top of me but doesn't let me switch places with her, instead her fingers dive into my pussy thrusting me hard and fast. I scream from her touch wanting it more than anything, wanting her more than anyone! My hand finds her wetness stroking her true and quick finding her wet hole, pushing two fingers inside of her in and out over and over! We look into each other's eyes demanding one another's ferocity! Fucking into the night like two lovers do! Making each other cum over and over! Making each other scream over and over! Making me shower my passion all over her! Making her shower her passion all over me! Fucking like we were destined to fuck only each other!_

_We're worn out, our bodies naked, my head resting against her shoulder caressing her body, drawing delicate circles around her nipples. She in turn, caresses my ass, gently rubbing and tapping it. She clutches my flesh tenderly then grazes her fingertips up and down my body…_

"Emily?"

"Mmmhmmm?"

"I wish it could always be this way."

"It will."

"How can you say that when you know you'll be lying next to Derek very soon?"

"I won't be lying next to him. I promise."

I look at her with a bit of frustration, "Please no promises."

"Marin."

I lean up on my elbow looking down at her, "I don't want you to fuck him in wolf form or any other form."

"I'm not. We're making a pure alpha pack."

"Emily, let's be clear, he's fucking you."

I fall onto my back and she falls over me. She kisses behind my ear, "Please baby. Please understand…"

_And I find myself accepting this. Why? Because her need to get pregnant is a selfless act. _

"Emily, if I accept this you **have** to be completely honest with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me why you want a pure alpha pack. Tell me."

_She tells me everything that Alan and the others told me but she adds something to her story…_

"I didn't expect to meet anyone like you when I came to town. I thought a one night stand and that would be it. But I can't stay away from you. And I can't put your life in danger. I have to protect you at all costs and the only way I can do that is with a pure alpha pack."

"But you wanted this pack before you met me."

"Yes, I did, but now I have to have it because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're my mate for life."

"You keep telling me that. But there's something else isn't there?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**I hope I covered everything so it's all starting to make sense!**_

_**Please review, trying to stay on pace with 27 reviews per chapter. Thank you! ;)**_


End file.
